


It's Mari's Birthday! Mari talks to ducks!

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Moxie - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, pretty much a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: 10 year old Mari has ducks visit her on her birthday...
Kudos: 1





	It's Mari's Birthday! Mari talks to ducks!

It was Mari's birthday party. The familiar celebration tent was set up in front of the house. Tables had been set up and Mari's friends were gathering around. Afon had just arrived with the cake.

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Mari hopped up and down. She was so excited for the Cake.

And so they played games. And games and games and games and games. But then, something interesting happened. 3 ducks waddled in through the door. Mari looked down at them.

"Oh yeah, i suppose we would get ducks in the pond out front." Afon observed.

Mari looked down to say hi to the ducks.

"Afon! We have ducks at my party!"

When it came time to eat cake, Mari blew all the candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Annete, a servant for the Moyessi's.

"I wish that the ducks will live out in the pond out front Forever!"

And, as Mari at cake, she sneaked just a few pieces to the ducks.


End file.
